Prehistoric Guardian Pretty Cure
Prehistoric Guardian Pretty Cure (Japanese: 先史時代のガーディアンプリキュア！''Senshiji Daino Gādian PuriKyua!), is a Japanese television anime series by Toei Animation and the fifteenth installment in Izumi Todo's ''Pretty Cure franchise. The series's main motif is dinosaurs. Plot The modern world is in deep trouble by wicked disasters. Will the girls save it from extinction? Characters Main Characters *'Tina Carter' / Yoshiko Yamasaki (山崎佳子 Yamasaki Yoshiko) aka Cure Tyranno - Tina is very outgoing, and she is always willing to go on an adventure with her friends. She tries to please his friends as much as possible, and thus is prone to being taken advantage of. She shows fierce loyalty to her friends, and she often openly shows her friendship even to those who intimidate her. She is also quite naive, though not quite to the extent of some people, and she easily believes what she is told. She is also very easygoing and optimistic. She is also known to panic easily, particularly when there is risk of someone seeking to harm her. Despite all this, she has a very kind heart. *'Brooke Normanson' '/''' ''Yuko Ueda (上田裕子 Ueda Yūko) aka Cure Trike - Brooke is kind and caring, but this side of her personality is masked most of the time by her more gruff exterior. She is stubborn, boastful, sometimes reckless, and occasionally belligerent, but is often made look foolish when she is proven wrong. Although very stern, and at times cold, she's a friendly person who cares for her friends. *'Nicole Hurst' / Masako Kawaguchi (川口雅子 Kawaguchi Masako) aka Cure Stego - Nicole is a quiet, unassuming genius who never forces her knowledge down her friends' throats but rather lets them go about our daily business, only stepping in when she really needs to. And even when others fail to heed her advice, she does not judge or criticize. *'Naomi Edwards' (ナオミ・エドワーズ Naomi Edowāzu) aka Cure Brach - Stacy has a very strong-willed and bright personality. She is optimistic, resourceful, determined, yet she can be kind and compassionate. She tends to be fairly independent, but will accept the help of others when necessary. Sometimes, her determination to be independent ends up working against her. She tends to put less consideration into her own needs and ends up putting the people around her at a higher priority, meaning she places anyone precious to her ahead of herself and takes action when the situation requires attention. She's a strong-willed girl that is willing to take any risks for the fact to be proven properly. *'Charlotte Fletcher' / Haruka Kimura (木村春香 Kimura Haruka) aka Cure Para - Charlotte is a shy girl with a big heart. Though she had a few friends, she mostly kept to her own due to her shy and modest nature. When her friends saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives are put it danger, she completely sheds her shy personality and shows her true strengths. She's always acts cheerful wherever she goes, but was shy until she met Yoshiko/Tina, who acted as her friend instantly when they met. Charlotte is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. She is very calm and polite. She's a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, and often uses her knowledge to help people. However, Charlotte may also be quite strict, and when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. She is, however, doing this because she cares. Now that she's made a few friends, Charlotte has became more outgoing and passionate about being a Pretty Cure, especially the superheroic elements. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as timid and quiet, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. *'Kelly Evans' / Saki Fujimoto (藤本さき Fujimoto Saki) aka Cure Ptera - Kelly plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though she is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks herself. She is playful, dim-witted, energetic, and often immature. When the other Cures are focused on important details she is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view her as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, she continually proves invaluable with her kindness and battle prowess. Although she jokes most of the time, Kelly can be serious when she wants to be. *'Elise Jameson' / Hoshi Ikeda (池田芳 Ikeda Hō) aka Cure Rap - Elise is depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. She displays a stoic and cool attitude. She is highly serious and boasts a considerable level of high intelligence. She is competitive towards those she deems a threat. Despite appearing distant, she was able to capture attention with ease from others. She is very loyal and obedient to her friends. Mascots *'Chomp' (チャンプ Chanpu) - A Tyrannosaurus fairy and the leader of the Dino fairies. He can be bossy and demanding, but he genuinely cares for and is extremely faithful to his companions. *'Clover '(クローバー Kurōbā) - A Triceratops fairy, despite her young age, is the toughest and most daring of the Dino fairies. She is kind-hearted, tomboyish, sweet, caring and proud but fierce, hot-tempered, and stubborn. She also has a sense of humor. Even though she and her brother, Chomp, argue a lot, they still care for one another. *'Spike' (スパイク Supaiku) - A Stegosaurus fairy *'Stompy' (ストーフィー Sutōfī) - A Brachiosaurus fairy, he is gentle, kind, caring, and hates any kind of argument or confrontation. He also lacks some intelligence and is extremely trusting and carefree. He is extremely cowardly, and riddled with various phobias. This causes him to go about his days with much caution and hesitation, and can occasionally cause him to fall into fits of panic before cowering in fear. He is nevertheless very loyal and warm-hearted; so much so, that he can become surprisingly bold and daring should his friends fall into danger and need his assistance. With his childlike demeanor and lack of self-confidence, Stompy is the most innocent of all the fairies and shows the greatest desire to be loved. *'Toot' (トゥット To~utto) - A Parasurolophus fairy *'Flap' (フラップ Furappu) - A Pteranodon fairy *'Blue '(青 Ao) - A Velociraptor fairy Antagonists *'Spino' (スピノ Supino) - **'Halmar' (ハルマー Harumā) - An intelligent and fiendish allosaur and Spino's loyal second-in-command, but is also afraid of him due to his mistreatment towards him. **'Goro' (ゴロ Goro) - A lethal Dilhopsaurus who spits acid from his mouth. As one of Pretty Cure's more clever and cut-throat enemies, Goro is very hot-tempered, brutal, and deceptive. He swears utmost loyalty to Spino, who gives him purpose and security. He's an exceptionally clever and manipulative Dilophosaurus who preys on social outcasts as a method of recruitment. **'Megavenator' () - Supporting Characters *'Cornelius '(コーネリアス Kōneriasu) - An uptight but kindly and loyal Gallimimus and the king's majordomo, when Spino took over Dinoland Corenlius was forced to slave for him and to entertain his cronies who throw weapons at him just for fun. Minor Characters * Cast Japanese Cast *Chie Sato - Spike *Haruna Katou - Stompy *Hisako Kanemoto - Toot *Ikue Otani - Yoshiko Yamasaki/Cure Tyranno *Kazuhiro Yamaji - Halmar *Masako Nozawa - Chomp *Megumi Hayashibara - Blue *Michie Tomizawa - Clover *Rica Matsumoto - Hiroko Ueda/Cure Trike *Rio Natsuki - Miyako Kawaguchi/Cure Stego *Ryuzaburo Otomo - Spino *Tadashi Miyazawa - Megavenator *Yuki Wakai - Flap English Cast *Ariel Winter - Clover *Cree Summer - Brooke Normanson/Cure Trike *Elizabeth Daily - Flap *Eric Bauza - Halmar *Erin Fitzgerald - Toot *Grey DeLisle - Tina Carter/Cure Tyranno *JB Blanc - Megavenator *James Earl Jones - The King of Dinoland *Jeff Bennett - Cornelius *Kevin Michael Richardson - Spino *Philece Sampler - Nicole Hurst/Cure Stego *Raymond Ochoa - Stompy *Steve Blum - Chomp *Tara Strong - Blue *Todd Haberkorn - Spike *Tom Kane - Goro Media Anime See also: List of Prehistoric Guardian Pretty Cure episodes Feature Films Soundtracks Manga Merchandise Video Games Reception Notes/Trivia *This is the darkest installment (beating Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, DokiDoki! Precure, HeartCatch PreCure, and Hugtto! Petty Cure) in the Pretty Cure franchise. *It is fourth series in the franchise to receive an English-dubbed adaptation following Futari wa Pretty Cure, Smile PreCure!, and DokiDoki! PreCure. *This series marks the first time in the Pretty Cure franchise to feature a non-Asian (in this case an African-American) member of the team. Gallery Main Characters Mascots Antagonists Supporting Characters Minor Characters Poll Do you like Prehistoric Guardian Pretty Cure? Yes! No. Maybe. Category:Prehistoric Guardian Pretty Cure